lotm_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Pantheon
Dark Pantheon, or the Dark Gods of Malcainvia are the main religion of the Malcainvian people which worship a set of primordial and eldritch like deities. History Early human settlers from their homeland of Humundl set sail, traveling north and eventually landed on the shore of what is now present day Malcainvia. Over time, these settlers formed a thriving society after driving the native nonhuman races out of Malcainvia and establishing a ruling aristocracy. As time went on, Malcainvian culture began to divert from mainstream Humundl society with varies Malcainvian nobles dabbling in occult and magical arts, others contacting mysterious otherworldly beings and even making deals with them sometimes involving sacrificial offerings. Eventually members of the aristocracy began to openly worship these beings, even founding entire cults or sects dedicated to them. With that the Malcainvians rejected entirely the worship of their ancestors, severed all contact with their Humundl cousins and founded their own independent kingdom, along with creating an entire new religion revering dark entities with the most powerful of them being the major deities of the Malcainvian pantheon. Revered and Worshipped Deities Vortukiles The primary god of the pantheon, he is represented in the form of a massive vampiric dracolich. Vortukiles holds dominion over darkness, corruption and is the one responsible for giving the secrets of blood magic to mortals. He is the origin of the dreaded Blood Blight and is worshipped by those affected by it as their progenitor, especially those of the now extinct Arkkuaia strain. Moúrwillow The god of chaotic side of nature. Often associated with rouge nature cults and demented druids, Moúrwillow grants his adherents mastery over the darker forms of primal magic allowing them to bend and twist the local fauna and flora to their whims. He is also the patron of dark spirits and vengeful nature sprites who feel embittered with mortal races for defying nature, being drawn to him and his ideology of reverting the world back to a simpler age where nature holds supremacy other all others. Theylsea The goddess of dreams and nightmares, she is depicted between varies forms from a hag like crone to a innocent child always appearing at midnight. Theylsea's worshippers often pray to her before going sleep for pleasant dreams, however most fall prey to her influence as she has a habit of simply giving people horrid nightmares just for her own amusement. Theylsea holds a special connection with the Vorxeyas, who are viewed as her children. Gouethe The monstrous god of the sea and overlord of the depths. His appearance is that of a colossal behemoth of tendril like tentacles, eyes and a maw of razor sharp fangs. Full of rage, ravenous appetite and undying will representing the oceans themselves, those wishing to appease him often offer up people as sacrifices by throwing them into the sea. Legends say, that all the sea dwelling beasts and monsters can trace their lineage back to him, as it is told that eons ago. A lone warrior did battle with Gouethe, drawing blood which fell into the oceans, begetting broods of horrid aberrations that still lurk in the depths of the oceans to this day. Aiearlia The exclusive and most bizarre god of fate and knowledge. Depicted commonly as that of a large levitating orb like being with rows of eye stalks and with a massive cyclops like eye at the center. Aiearlia is the most mysterious and eldritch of the whole pantheon, rarely ever appearing or manifesting even to his own followers. Often referred as the All Seeing One, most believe that his eyes witness all things that have, will or have yet to happen. Those rare individuals who have caught Aiearlia's interests, are lucky or unlucky enough are bestowed the powers granting them clairvoyance and precognition, at the cost of loosing their sanity becoming know as Dark Oracles. Raiúe A wrathful god, in the form of a hulking four armed giant with molten lava like veins and fiery eyes. His sphere of influence is that of destruction and chaos. Raiúe holds chaos as new found freedom and a fresh start with many archaists make homage to him, regularly by committing acts of destruction and or causing chaotic deeds in his name. Often enough he, himself will appear to join his followers in these events such as raining storms of fire or the toppling of entire nations, until noting remains but ash, ruin and rubble. Meleiahous The goddess of debauchery and hedonism, queen of sinners. Meleiahous is a shapeshifter by nature and can assume any form at will. She has numerous cults dedicated to her and the pursuit of pleasure, with many of her followers being artisans and sensation seekers. Meleiahous herself has powers to tempt and influence mortals into succumbing to their darker desires. It is also said that she has the ability to produce an arcane drug like substance that if exposed to causes severe hallucinogenic visions and simulate euphoria. Category:Deities & Gods Category:Religion